goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Jr. Gets More Barney Songs on VHS
Plot Jr. asks Dad to get More Barney Songs on VHS but his dad says no because 1. he's still grounded and 2. the tape is for little kids. Jr. sneaks out of the house and gets the More Barney Songs on VHS at the video store. And he watches the video. His parents come in and Jr. gets grounded for 4 more weeks. Characters *Brian As Jr. Sharp *Catherine As Mom *Lawrence As Dad *Paul As Video Store Manager *Kate As Warning Announcer *Kidaroo As Barney Transcript *Jr.: Hey Dad. *Dad: What is it son? *Jr: Can I get More Barney Songs on VHS? *Dad: (angrily) No! *Jr.: Why not? *Dad: Because you're grounded and that tape is for little kids. *Jr.: Fine! I will get More Barney Songs on VHS. *Video store manager: Hello, how can I help you? *Jr.: I would like to get More Barney Songs on VHS please. *Video store manager: Sure. Here you go, have a nice day. *Jr.: Hooray! I finally got More Barney Songs on VHS! Now that I have the More Barney Songs on VHS, I'm going to watch it right now. FBI WARNING Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and video tapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal Copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) _________________________ INTERPOL WARNING International agreements and national laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes and sound recording s unauthorised reproduction, exhibition or distribution of copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization-INTERPOL-has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its membel national police forces. (Resolution adopted at INTERPOL General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other LYRICK STUDIOS HOME VIDEOS. (including Barney home videos, too.) And now, our feature presentation. BEDTIME WITH BARNEY *Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today. And remember, I love you! *Dad: (coming in) Jr. we have... (angrily) Oh... my... gosh! Wait just a darn second, is that the More Barney Songs VHS in your hand? *Jr.: I just made it out of cardboard. *Dad: Don't lie to me, son! *Mom: (coming in) Is there something wrong? (angrily) Jr. Sharp, I thought we told you that you couldn't get More Barney Songs on VHS. But you're refused to listen to us. *Jr.: I'm sorry, but-- *Mom: Well sorry isn't going to cut it. And no buts! *Dad: That's right! You are grounded for 2 weeks. *Jr.: But father, i'm a British boy. And British people can't be grounded! *Dad: Well too bad! British people can be grounded by their British parents, too. *Jr.: What! That was so unfair, Lawrence! *Dad: Make it 4 weeks, and I will have your keys to your RV. *Mom: And now, I will return More Barney Songs on VHS to the Video Store. *Jr.: Nononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono!!! *Mom: Too bad! You can't have it anymore, you're too old for this. *Jr.: No, wait! I need that VHS. *Video store manager: How can I help you? *Mom: I would like to return the More Barney Songs on VHS please. *Dad: Go upstairs to your room now! *Jr.: (walked upstairs) Yes sir. Trivia Gallery Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:Brian Category:Jr. Category:Jr. Sharp Category:Junior